


Broken Door

by Woon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Consensual, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmare, hinted murdered abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Snart moves past his reluctance to tell you how he feels. Mick makes a cameo.





	Broken Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for angst to fluff to smut. But I didn't really write it as smut, it felt wrong for the story. I don't feel that this would be considered explicit, so I put it as mature, but if I have to I will switch it to explicit. Let me know what you think

      _Huddled in an alley behind a dumpster, you had hoped your ex-husband hadn’t seen you. How was he able to find you? You scream when hands grabbed you._

* * *

 

      Familiar hands, friendly hands. “Wake up, kitten.” You stopped screaming. “You are having a nightmare.” The soothing sound of your friend’s voice. “Calm down or you’ll hurt yourself and me.”

     “Len?” He was so close to your face. Leonard looked concerned. “How’d you  get in?”

     “You were screaming. So I let myself in.” He was still in his parka, he and Mick must have been up to mischief. “I sent Mick to buy you a new door.”

     “You broke my door?”

     “As I said you were screaming, I let myself in.” What he didn’t say was that he was worried. But it was there in his tone. He took off his coat and and hung it on the doorknob of your closet door. Leonard sat down on the bed and sat quietly a bit before speaking, “He won’t ever hurt you again.”  

     You never asked what they did to him to make him leave. In the back of your mind you knew he was dead and that your friends had something to do with it. “I know.” You wrapped your arms around Leonard needing that human contact, he tensed up.

     Leonard was never really a hugger, he was hesitant about returning the hug. But he didn’t want you to pull away, so he pulled you into his lap and hugged you close breathing in your scent, committing it to memory. You were suppose to be his, he let you slip away and you came back, but he kept hesitating. “You never should have been with him, (y/n).”

     “I know that, now.” You whispered softly. You were where you wanted to be for so long, but even now his holding back was frustrating. “I’m not broken, Len. You won’t cut yourself on my sharp edges.”

       Leonard let out the breath he seemed to be holding. “Never said you were broken, kitten.” You pulled back slightly, letting him see your face. His eyes saying everything his voice wouldn’t say. “I won’t let anyone take you away from me again.” The words left his lips and you kissed him. He ran a hand through your hair, then took control of the kiss. Feeling lightheaded you broke the kiss.

       “Promise?” A whispered question as you shifted in his lap causing Leonard to moan involuntarily.

       “Yes.” he knew better than to do such things, make promises, but he couldn’t refuse. You bit your lip and Leonard leaned back in to steal another kiss. His soft chuckle as he realized you were trying to undo his pants, “What are you doing, kitten?”

       “Helping you get comfortable.” You tugged at his shirt to free it from his pants.

       “Should I help you?” That amused look on his face when you nodded. In one swift move he pushed you off his lap back onto the bed. You had let out a little yelp when he did that, “What other cute little noises do you make, (y/n)?” Leonard yanked off his shirt.

        “Pants, too.” he chuckled at that.

        “Seems a bit unfair, me stripping down while you keep on your clothes, kitten.” He let his pants fall to the floor.

        “Then come take them off me, Len.” You let out a squeal when he jumped on the bed. You tried to roll out of reach but he was too fast for you. Giggling as he straddled you to keep you from escaping.

        Leonard reached down and slowly started unbuttoning your top, “No Bra?” He arched an eyebrow at you. He shifted so you could sit up, slipping off your shirt, before pinning you down. “Do you really want this, (y/n)?” That hesitation again.

 “Do you, Len?” You bit your lip again, afraid he’d pull away. He seemed to make up his mind because he brought his lips close to your ear, the warmth from his breath caused a reaction in your body.

         “I’ve always wanted this, kitten.” gentle kisses along your neck, gasping when he bit your neck, it wasn’t a hard bite, just enough to elicit the response he desired to hear. “Do I keep going?”

         “Please.” Just one word and he used a hand to lightly caress along your ribcage slowly inching it upwards until he cupped one of your breasts in his hand. Leonard ran his thumb over a nipple watching as it stiffened with each pass of his thumb. He did the same to your other breast, smiling at the little soft whimpers you made.

         He captured your lips again, he pinched a nipple and you let out a yelp that was quickly swallowed with his kiss. His tongue sliding against yours as he let his hand trail slowly down your chest, coming to rest on your stomach. You wanted his hand to go lower, “Should we keep going, kitten?” Leonard asked as he broke the kiss, you nodded. “Words.”

        “Yes.” The word barely audible. That hand slowly sliding below the waistband of your panties. And then there were footsteps, Leonard rolled off you pulling the blanket over you as he glanced around looking for a weapon.

       Mick stopped in the doorway, “Got the door.” He glanced at the scene before him, “I’ll go wait out here then.”

       “Yes, you should probably do that.” Leonard said flatly. “Close the bedroom door as well.” Mick shut the door, you could both here him chuckling as his footsteps faded. “Damn.” Leonard let out a sigh. “Raincheck?” You sat up letting the blanket slide off you, giving an innocent smile, Leonard didn’t even bother to look away. “That’s not very nice, kitten.” He grabbed you, pulling you close so he could kiss you, running his hands through your hair, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your breasts pressed against his chest.

      “You need to go fix my door, Len.” He pulled away reluctantly, “you can sleep here tonight.”

      “There won’t be much sleeping tonight, (y/n).”

       I hope that’s a promise.” All you got was a smirk as he left the room. 


End file.
